ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hex i Know
Plot Charmcaster Tries to Reuion With Hex To make him evil Again Transcript Hex And I'd Like To Give The Arward To UHHHH lets see Maggie Maggie Here Gwen Where Is Mine (Charmcaster Spys Hex's Class In A room And Uses A Spell To destkine Herself) Hex Now Maggie You Got This For Maggie Going To The Supermarket Hex (puts his hand on his face) Gwen IL Use A Spell Hex No Gwen No Spells No Arwards Charmcaster Comes in As deskine as a young lady Hex Who Are You Charmcaster Don't Know Gwen IL Call Some- Hex Dont Make Any Cell Phone calls Go To The Corner Gwen WHAT (in Undertown) Ben Booooooooooooooooo Rook What But Pakmor (walks past) No Juice Your Fired Ben (gets a phone call off Gwen) Gwen Ben I need you here Ben Why? Gwen BEN DONT WHY ME Ben Ohhhhhhh Gwen Hex Was Acting Strange Ben Oh So Mr. Coco Face Has Finaly Betrayed You Gwen Yes And- Wait No Ben Told Ya Charmcaster (goes in Hex's libary and pulls out a book) Hex Boo Charmcaster Go Away Old Man Hex You Can't Show Up Unspcted Charmcaster Yes I Can (shoots hex out of his libary) Charmcaster (goes Into A little Room) Zs'Skyar Took You Long Eongh Hex (flys past lots of bilding Gwen Gets her hands in the air and catches hex) Ben So What's Happend Hex Charmcaster Charmcaster Hahahahaha Darkstar What's So Funny Adwaita That Hex Is A Idiot Zs'skyar Yes A Idiot With No Brains Rook So Wheres Charmcaster Hex In My Libary Ben Let's Go Hex Il Go With Gwen Zs'skyar Haha haha Darkstar Hex Is A Fool Ben Wheres Charmcaster Rook Uh uh uh uh Gwen Kevin Hex Mr. Levin We Need You Kevin Why? Ben Uh Hex Reads Books About Magic Vs Aliens Boooooooo Rook Found it Zs'skyar Uh Look Ben Zs'Skyar What Have You Done To Yourself (transforms into chroamstone) Chroamstone Thank You Omnitrix Rook Il Take Ugly on here Zs'skyar You 2 keep em bissy Adwaita With Me Darkstar Hahaha Rook Ugly Your Lame Charmcaster Ben 10 An Idiot (shoots chroamstone into a wall chroamstone gets up and charges at charmcaster but charmcaster shoots him) Chroamstone Rook Got Darkstar Yet Uh Hex No What have they done Gwen Let's Go Kevin Oh No Zs'skyar Yes At Last You Fools Thank You Adwaita Now What Zs'skyar Im Going To Destroy YOU ALL Chroamstone Ha (wacks Charmcaster Into A Wall But Charmcaster Shoots Chroamstone Into a other wall) (chroamstone transforms back) Ben NOOOOOOO Charmcaster Tuff Luck Hex No You (punches Charmcaster) Gwen You Too Darkstar Rook Wheres Zs'skyar Kevin That's My Job Adwaita You Fool Zs'skyar Laughs You Idiots Dont Know My Plan GoodBye (leaves) Adwaita No Now Look Rook Ha (shoots Darkstar But Gets Shot Back) Charmcaster Hahaha Uncule Join My Side Hex No Darkstar Idiot Then We'll Make You Gwen How? Kevin G Can You Help Me Ben I've Got It (transforms into gravattack) Gravattack YES HEX OUTTA THE WAY (lifts charmcaster darkstar and adwaita into the air) Rook Um Ben Are You Gonna Hex Bye Rotten Charmcaster Adwaita GGGGGGGG SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Gravattack NO CAN DO PAL (transforms back darkstar charmcaster and adwaita hit the ground) Ben Yes Finaly Rook Now What Do We Do Hex Is This Gonna Be Over Adwaita It Never Is Ben Oh Really? (transforms into Whampire) Whampire Yes (shoots corruptura at Charmcaster Adwaita and Darkstar) Hex Now What Whampire They Follow My Command (changers back) Ben Oh Man Hex Charmcaster Give Up Charmcaster No Never Adwaita Wait Why Are We Following With Her Even with 2 mounths of prizente in her bag Darkstar Yes Attack Charmcaster Charmcaster What No Hex Yes Now (gets his staff shoots charmcaster with it) Ben Now Gwen Gwen Ha (uses a spell and puts a sherid up and zapes charmcaster) Charmcaster AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (4 hours Later) Ben Finaly Where Is Charmcaster Rook At Gwen's collage In The Hide Out We Were Just In Ben Oh The End Charcters Hex Ben Rook Gwen Kevin Maggie Judy Joe villians Charmcaster Adwaita Zs'Skayr Darkstar aliens used Chromastone Gravattack Whampire Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Bad Grammar